We'll Wander Down
by palomasnapples
Summary: RPS Carlos/Logan. Carlos all but ran down the corridor, grabbing Logan by the back of his shirt and tugging until he followed.


Carlos felt hot all over but he was shivering, legs trembling under the strain of dancing so much and sweating but still wanting. Wanting, so bad. His bones ached with it, his mouth watered, he needed to see Logan, now, run a hand through his hair, bite him, mark him. The whole show he acted worse than usual, lingering touches at Carlos' shoulders and lower back, hand barely grazing over the top of his ass where he has those dimples that Logan says are to die for and not to mention Logan's mouth, the way it seemed like he was always smirking, licking his lips way too often to be considered normal. And those sideways glances he'd send Carlos from across the stage, the way he'd let out this soft growl when he knew Carlos was the only one really listening.

Carlos was so hard it hurt, his cock throbbing under his shorts and briefs and he had to hold back a whimper when Kendall smacked his ass playfully to tell him how good the show was. Then he spotted him, Logan, walking down the hall to their dressing room and Carlos all but ran down the corridor, grabbing Logan by the back of his shirt and tugging until he followed, that sly smirk on his lips as Carlos pushed him inside the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

"You okay?" Logan smirked, feigning worry and Carlos nearly growled, cupping Logan's face and slamming their lips together, moaning at the way Logan immediately grabbed onto his ass with both hands, squeezing hard and pressing them together. Carlos could feel him, all heat through his shorts and so hard and he whined, biting Logan's lips until he grunted, hands tugging at his hair.

"Hm, want your cock," he whimpered, biting at Logan's chin and scratching his tongue against the stubble and Logan hmm'd, a smug smile on his lips.

"Yeah, baby? Want me to fuck you?" he murmured, licking at the small line of sweat running down the side of Carlos' neck and Carlos panted, leaning his head back.

"No," he said and Logan looked confused, hands nearly letting go of Carlos' ass but Carlos shook his head, kissing him hard enough to bruise. "Want you in my mouth," he corrected himself and he couldn't help the way his cheeks flushed with the words, his voice raspier than before but always sounding childish to his ears and Logan moaned, eyes fluttering shut for a second before he grabbed Carlos' hair and tugged him back, neck bared.

"Hmm, yeah?" Logan murmured and Carlos' panting was getting worse as he nodded, shivering at the way Logan ran his lips over his adam's apple, soft and barely there. "How bad do you want my cock?" he asked and Carlos groaned, hands tugging at Logan's sweaty shirt, as he sighed, "Fuck, so much."

"How bad?" Logan asked again and closed his eyes as he kissed Carlos' neck, little sucks that made him grunt, trying to buck for more. They didn't have time for this and they both knew it but Logan loved to get Carlos writhing for him because he never seemed to be ashamed, he just got sluttier every time and it was the hottest fucking thing Logan had ever seen. "Tell me, girl."

Carlos nearly trembled at that, his legs buckling under him. "God, fuck, Logan. Let me, please."

And Logan let him, pushing Carlos down on his knees by his hair and Carlos panted, leaning forward immediately to grab Logan's hips and pull him close. Logan whimpered at that, he couldn't help it, his brain buzzing with thoughts of what he wanted Carlos to do, how he wanted to just let go of his hair and let him do whatever he pleased, but it was never fun that way. Carlos' hands were on his zipper, fingers fumbling to undo it when Logan tugged on his hair again, a pained whimper escaping Carlos' lips at the harsh gesture.

Logan had to control his breathing, licking his lips. "Such a little slut for it, aren't you?" he asked, forcing Carlos to look up at him and he almost wished the fitted was still on his head for a second but he wouldn't be able to do this. Carlos sighed, trying to control his chest as he nodded and Logan held him by the chin, running a thumb over his full bottom lip and Carlos flicked his tongue over the pad of his finger, moving forward to catch it in his mouth.

Logan tried his hardest to stay quiet and in control, pulling Carlos closer again. "Slow," he reminded him with a low voice and Carlos nodded, hands nearly shaking as he worked on Logan's pants until they were on the floor. He looked up at Logan to ask for permission and Logan nodded, fingers running through Carlos' hair as he watched him lift up his shirt to press a wet kiss right above his briefs, hands running down his thighs and palming at his cock and Carlos whimpered, licking where he could reach.

Logan grunted, eyes fluttering shut as he swallowed, leaning his head back on the wall and Carlos began mouthing at his cock through his briefs, fingers hooking around the edges and whispering, "Logie, I'm gonna -"

"Yeah," was all Logan needed to say and the briefs were off and Carlos' mouth was on him, soft lips wrapping around the head slow and wet and Logan groaned, eyes nearly rolling back already as Carlos closed his own, a soft moan leaving his lips as he took more into his mouth, hands coming to Logan's hips but he was stopped by Logan's hand tugging on his hair, pulling him back. He moaned in annoyance, mouth open and wet, whimpering for more.

"I said slow," Logan said again and Carlos whined.

"That was slow, papi, just let me -"

Logan pulled again and Carlos groaned, head knocking back as Logan snarled, "I'll let you when I fucking let you. Understand?"

When Carlos just nodded, Logan tugged, repeating, "Understand?"

"Yes, shit," Carlos breathed and then Logan was bringing him close again and leading his cock into Carlos' mouth, letting him slide down as far as he wanted to and groaning, controlling his movements with just a hand. Carlos moaned around him again like this was exactly what he wanted and he was so sweaty still from the show, hair clinging to his face and the bathroom wasn't exactly a cold place but he was still on his knees, being greedy and moaning for Logan, trying to push against the hand on his head for more.

"No," Logan said mumbled and Carlos stopped trying to disobey, just relaxed under his hold and looked up at Logan, mouth full with his cock and he grinned. Logan of course grunted, tugging on his hair just to watch Carlos' eyes roll back into his head, hands shaking at his sides and dying to touch Logan's hips, bring him all the way into his mouth. But Logan did that for him, not being able to take it anymore and holding onto his head with both hands, bringing Carlos' head to where he wanted as he began thrusting his hips, panting and trying to find the right rhythm.

Carlos moaned, finally getting what he wanted as his eyes fluttered shut just to open again, staring up at Logan with big but hooded eyes, so turned on and pleading for more, swallowing around Logan's cock and that was all it took for Logan to start moving his hips faster, moving Carlos' head along with his thrusts and he grunted, leaning his head back and panting as Carlos started to moan around him continuously, hands disobeying and pressing against Logan's thighs to bring him closer but Logan didn't even care, staring down at Carlos as he took in his cock to the base and out again, drooling around him.

"Fuck, Carlos," he groaned and Carlos snapped his eyes open, just waiting as Logan got closer, hands tightening around his hair. "So good baby girl, love your mouth," he continued, panting as his hips continued to work and Carlos started whimpering, so hard in his pants that it hurt, his briefs almost soaked through. "So close, ah," Logan sighed, his mouth falling open and just like that he was pulling out. Carlos gasped, finally breathing normally but he whined like he was in pain, subconsciously going forward for more as Logan fisted his cock hard and fast just how he liked it and then he was coming all over Carlos' mouth and chin, hot and fast, hips pumping as he gasped, "God, fuck, you little slut, so good for me, Carlos," and Carlos just panted, licking his lips and waiting for more until Logan was done, legs shaky as he went to his knees.

And then they were facing each other and Logan was still breathing hard, eyes hooded and lazy but he cupped Carlos' face and licked at his lips, biting at his chin to lick his skin clean, teeth scraping over his stubble and Carlos was nearly sobbing, digging his fingers into Logan's sides and waist, begging him with broken breaths for more, just a touch, he was so close. "Papi, papi," he breathed and Logan moaned, kissing him again and saying, "You wanna come for me?"

Carlos let out a primal noise, nodding his head like he couldn't help it and Logan reached down to his ass, squeezing hard enough to make him whimper, biting at Logan's neck. Logan groaned then as, "Can you come just from this? Just from me touching you?" hands roaming under Carlos' sweaty shirt to thumb at his nipples, mouthing at his neck and Carlos was trembling, his hands coming down to undo his pants.

"Mm, you can, can't you? Such a little slut, Carlitos," Logan mumbled against his skin and he stopped Carlos, wrapping a hand around his cock instead and Carlos cried out, head thrown back at the sudden touch and Logan sighed at the noise, biting at Carlos' chin again and tugging just to make him grunt. "Come on, babe, come for me," he said finally, the magic words as he pumped his hand hard and fast and Carlos' mouth fell open as he panted, fingers digging into Logan's shoulders as his hips began to thrust.

"Oh, oh fuck, papi," he whimpered and Logan was so close, face-to-face watching him as he lost it and Carlos couldn't take that, his thighs trembling with the force of his orgasm, little "ah, ah" noises slipping from his mouth as he shook, Logan's thumb running over the head just how he liked it and he couldn't stop his eyes from rolling back, mouth open against Logan's throat.

When he got quieter and all Logan could hear was his harsh breathing he pressed a finger against Carlos' lips and he opened smoothly, no questions asked as he cleaned up Logan's fingers, tongue tracing over every part of his palm as Logan watched, transfixed by the image in front of him. "Such a little slut," he murmured again and Carlos licked his lips and grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review if you enjoyed it.


End file.
